


A Matter of Perspective

by LostInMazes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMazes/pseuds/LostInMazes
Summary: Too many people are upset over that season five trailer so this is me twisting it to suit my needs.





	1. What A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> You never saw this here and we speak nothing of it...Sh.

It was one of Kara’s favorite kind of days. It starts with breakfast with Alex at Noonan’s, her sister generously buying her all the sticky buns she can stuff her face with. It continues with Snapper uncharacteristically NOT snapping at her latest submitted article. And then her whole day is elevated when Lena asks her over for lunch.

The details of said lunch are a little blurry. She knows there’s laughter, soft smiles, and trading food. She knows Lena hugs her tight as she can, that she hugs back, and that perhaps she holds it a big longer than strictly necessary, but that’s neither here nor there. She knows Lena presses her lips to her cheek when they part, and she knows seeing the reflection of Lena’s lipstick imprinted to her face is what fills her with such warmth, she starts to literally walk on air.

Next thing she knows, she’s in full Supergirl regalia, and flying through the air. How and when she started flying after a car shooting at a convertible Lena’s driving, she has no idea, but she can’t let Lena get hurt so she darts off after the gunman, incapacitating him quickly. But...no! Now Lena’s car is careening out of control headed for a cliff.

In true hero fashion, Supergirl swoops in at the last second, carrying Lena in her arms in the manner they’ve become most accustomed to. Lena’s smiling at her and she’s smiling back. Kids in a nearby school bus cheer as she sets down and allows Lena to slip from her arms.

That’s when things change. The cloudless sky is suddenly darkened as Lena’s smile drops. Her dark head tilts and thunder rumbles. Lena’s green eyes narrow and a flash of lightning cuts across the sky.

“Kara?”

Kara’s smile drops too. The kiss, she must’ve forgotten to wipe it before she changed. Lena cuts the distance between them rapidly, anger radiating from her every cell. Kara’s eyes well with tears. She won’t deny it. She had wanted to tell Lena for weeks; she should have done this months ago. Still, she can’t help but plead, “Lena, I didn’t mean—”

Thunder cracks loudly and lightning strikes when Lena’s fist lashes out. Kara throws her head back. She couldn’t bear to hurt Lena more, letting her fist connect, but grants her a weak graze.

She puts her palms up. “Lena, please—”

But Lena’s walking away. And she’s not turning back. Kara’s chest starts to heave and another clap of thunder crashes around her, louder than before, deafening, and lightning flashes bright enough to blind her.

She jerks up pulling at the sheets her arms have gotten tangled in. She feels like she can’t breathe and she can feel the sweat beading at her forehead causing her new bangs to stick.

A hand drops to her chest, startling her even further.

“Easy, love.”

Kara’s shoulders drop and she relaxes instantly at hearing Lena’s voice, soft and soothing. She turns her head to see Lena under the covers, leaned up on one elbow, bathed in the little moonlight breaking through the storm outside. “You’re here,” she sighs.

Lena leans her head on Kara shoulder, settling more comfortably against her, and Kara allows herself to drop to her own elbows.

“Of course I’m here.” Lena’s bare lips lift into a mischievous smirk. “Or did you already repress all the times this week your sister has teased us about having U-Hauled faster than her and Kelly?”

Kara tries to laugh but it comes out strained and Lena notices instantly. Her face gets serious and she asks, “Another Krypton nightmare?”

But Kara shakes her head. She loves that she can talk openly about those with Lena now too. And through this new honestly between them, she finds it in her to answer. Kara shakes her head and wipes at her bangs.

“I-I dreamt you found out about me, who I was. But it, it didn’t go well for us. You and me—you, you were so mad, Lena. And I couldn’t even blame you, not after not telling you for so long.”

Lena lifts her head from Kara’s shoulder, and her hand is reaches out to caress Kara’s cheek before the blonde has even finished speaking. “Hey, it may have been a little messy, but it went fine, love.”

Kara smiles down past Lena’s arm at her own lap. Her shoulders drop back a bit and Lena rolls her eyes immediately. This has been an endless source of entertainment for Kara to bring up and so she knows well and good what’s coming next. She’s pulling her arm away even as Kara starts to speak.

“A little messy?” Kara starts to giggle, letting her self drop back on the pillows. “Is _that_ how you’d describe our first kiss?”

Lena huffs and goes to roll over to her own side but Kara is still laughing and her arms are reaching out, wrapping around Lena’s waist to press them together. Lena pushes her hands to Kara’s shoulder, pretending to resist. She turns her nose into the air as she says, “I, I was just relieved, okay? I had been sitting on pins and needles since I learned the truth, waiting for you to tell me. I was relieved when you finally did.”

Kara’s giggling doubles for a second and Lena can’t help but smile down at her as she tries to bring it under control.

“Oh, is that what that was?” Kara attempts to mimic Lena’s perfected arched eyebrow and only ends up wiggling them ridiculously.

Lena shows Kara how it's done, lifting a lone brow perfectly, and throws on her most wicked smirk as she says, “Oh, shut up. I’ll show YOU relief.”

She puts all her weight on her arms, rolling fully atop Kara, dropping her legs to straddle the blonde’s lap and bends down to press their lips together. She pulls back a second, just to see the happy smile on Kara’s face, and dives back in to kiss it off her mouth.

Outside, the storm rumbled on.


	2. Sunshine Through The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this chapter started off with that Pulitzer party going one way, then I got another idea so I turned it around and wrote it out that way completely...before I remembered why I was doing it the first way and had to go back, erase it all, and do it again.

CHAPTER TWO

The sun shone through a crack in the curtains Lena insisted they close before they got lost in their search for “relief” the night before. The ray hit Kara directly over a closed lid, but unlike humans, she turned into it, a smile spreading across her face. A flower turning towards the sun, Lena had said once. Thinking of that moment now, Kara’s smile grew…only to get smacked away by a searching hand.

A groan to her right brought it back, as the hand continued on its journey. She turned her head and watched a rumpled Lena, dark hair a mess, scrunch her face up as the sun finally reached her.

Kara popped up onto an elbow to look her girlfriend over. Her new height apparently provided the perfect cover from the evil rays and Lena’s face smoothed out, a soft sigh traveling through parted lips. Kara’s smile softened.

_Gosh. She had a GIRLFRIEND._ _Not only that but LENA LUTHOR is my girlfriend!_ The blonde thought giddily.

She could feel a happy squee bubbling in her chest and her smile widened, almost painful with how far it reached. But no! She brought her lower lip into her mouth and bit it back, hard with the grin still pricking up the corners of her mouth. Kara’s blue eyes traced over _her girlfriend’s_ (!) sleep-relaxed face and her eyes took on a soft sheen. Using her right hand, she reached over and moved part of the bird’s nest currently masquerading as Lena’s hair away to expose more of that sharp jawline that had been begging for her mouth to trace since the day they met.

Lena turned into her hand and let out sleepy, “Kara.” At which, Kara’s heart melted and re-inflated itself in her chest.

It hadn’t been easy getting here. Kara’s unwillingness to hurt Lena. Lena’s fragile trust and need to seal herself apart. There had been many obstacles to overcome, but they made it.

The blonde felt her eyes begin with mortifying happy tears thinking back on the moment that had finally gotten them here.

The night of her Pulitzer win.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a magical night, cheesy as it might sound. A big party, the lights, the food, all to celebrate HER.

_Kara Danvers_.

It was written all over the place, her name. Her smile is genuine, but tense. She gives her speech but the cause of the strain is sitting on an outer row, arms crossed, watching her impassively.

The days after everything with Lex and Red Daughter was all said and done had been a breath of fresh air for Kara. Things seemed to calm all through the city in light of Lex’s crimes. The city cowed, realizing how they had been stirred so easily into a hateful mob, had been treading lightly and crime had been slow thanks to Kara’s exposé.

But in her personal life, things were not going as she expected. Lena and her had been in such a good place, both as Kara and Supergirl. The sudden space Lena had erected between them had felt like a shock to the system. The whole thing was only exacerbated by her own anxiety, keeping her from reaching out. She had resolved to tell Lena everything after giving her a few days to mourn Lex. But then days had passed, and Lena had been putting off lunches, and having a newly-returned Jess stonily tell her she was in meetings. Kara using her X-Ray vision to check the office only revealed she had been lied to.

Enough was enough, though. Tonight was the night. She was done putting this off. She was going to tell Lena. They would clear the air, and move past this and be better for it, dammit! …or so she tried to tell herself when she felt fear creeping around her vocal chords like a vice.

During the party she kept a close eye on Lena as she moved through the room, trying to get near her and get a second alone. However, the CEO had been displaying some impressive evasion skills and Kara had been unable to reach her without outing her powers. She wanted to tell her, but not like that.

Finally, after hours of schmoozing the big names in the room, smiling stiffly at those that kept cutting her off as she passed, Kara sees it. Lena’s green eyes meeting hers firmly. Kara watches Lena nod forward and then cut a path to one of the many rooms outside the main event hall. Kara’s entire face brightens. Maybe this is her chance. Maybe now she can tell her.

Kara excuses her way past a number of people trying to congratulate her. Eyes focused on her goal, she makes quick work of the room. She rounds a corner and finds herself pulled into a hidden alcove off the hallway. She can’t help the smile that comes across her face at seeing Lena there.

She notes the tight smile across the brunette’s face and moves to hug her friend. It’s tense. Hugging Lena has never been this tense in her arms, not even during their first hug. Hugs with Lena had been an evolutionary process. They began as quick, polite hugs. As their friendship grew, the comfort in them did as well. The hugs lengthened over time, neither too eager to pull apart. But they had never been tense.

“I-I just wanted to congratulate you really quick before I head out.” Lena’s voice sounded a bit shaky, and her eyes seemed to be darting around. “I’ve got a flight for a meeting in Dubai tomorrow and need to finish packing.”

“Oh, thank you.” Kara said, nodding thought fully. “I, I was actually hoping to talk to you about something. But it’s, it’s important and I—”

“Kara, it’s okay.” Lena’s eyes look a bit shimmery now. “We can just wait ‘til I get back.”

“I really don’t think I can, actually.” Kara’s own eyes have welled. The weight of carrying this around, for days, weeks, months, _years_ , has become to much.

Lena wraps her arms around herself and shifts. “Kara, I really think I should go.”

“No! Please! I’ve been trying, I’ve been wanting to do this for a—” Kara takes a deep shaky breath here. “For too long. I hate that it’s taken me this long. On the plane, after everything with Eve, I tried. I did.”

The CEO’s eyes finally meet hers, sharply.

The glasses come off.

The blonde tips her head back as the tears slip free as she prepares to lose it all.

Then, nothing. There’s silence and Kara drops her head. Now she’s the one that can’t look at her best friend. Her breath hitches and—

And then there’s a hand. Lena’s hand. On her cheek. Then another hand, it makes it’s way up her arm, and to her neck but she still can’t look. Her eyes close and so she doesn’t see it coming. It being the kiss. But once it’s there, it’s all there is and time freezes.

And then Lena’s pulling back, shocked at her own actions. “Oh my god, Kara, I’m so sorry! I—”

But no, no more sorries. No more apologies. Kara pulls her back in and kisses her best friend with everything she has in her heart.

Eventually there’s footsteps coming closer, and it pulls them apart, but only just. And the two finally take a look at one another, faces wet, make up smeared, but smiling.

“Thank you for telling me, Kara. You don’t know how much this means to me. I promise to protect your secret, always.”

Kara’s smile is painfully wide but she can’t help but go for another kiss. The two remain entangled in the side hall, while the party in the main ballroom carries on without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta'd. Have mercy (jk idc)


End file.
